Perplexing Puzzles Of Events
by DarkHeart89
Summary: What was wrong with her? She was so addicted to his taste, and lately she had been on cold turkey with that taste and now she had it right in front of her and she was second guessing herself? No, no, she was second best again. No, Jade, don't… She couldn't help but give in. One-shot. A sort of prequel to We Shouldn't. Reviews would be nice. Rated T


Perplexing Puzzles Of Events

Summary: What was wrong with her? She was so addicted to his taste, and lately she had been on cold turkey with that taste and now she had it right in front of her and she was second guessing herself?

No, no, she was second best again. No, Jade, don't…

She couldn't help but give in.

Rating: T

Pairing: Mixed Feelings Bade

AN: After watching Tori Goes Platinum last night, it's time to voice my feelings towards it. Capiche? AND, you could assume this is sort of a prequel to 'We Shouldn't', considering it is a similar concept.

Yep, just read!

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

That video chat seemed surreal, as if it had taken place on an alternate universe. Beck and Jade hadn't even been broken up for that long, a month, maybe two, and he was already making moves on Tori [the girl he had continually reassured Jade that he **didn't** have any actual feelings towards her, other then friend feelings].

Her and Tori were sort of friends, which counted for something right? A wave of respect for Tori washed over Jade. Maybe she's not **that** bad.

Jade shook her head and glanced over to Oliver and Cat, the nether holding a blue skirt out expectantly.

"We go the blue one." Oliver said proudly, yet expressionlessly. Cat regarded her with a questionable gaze. Her eyes said 'what's wrong?' her face wreaked of desperation for a taste of bibble.

Jade wondered if she looked as heartbroken as she felt. She probably did, knowing her luck. Her eyes shut for a moment as she tried to regain some composure, before returning her gaze to them.

"Put it over there," She jabbed a thumb over her shoulder and turned back around, making sure her face was no longer visual. Her emotions must be shielded at all times.

Once she heard them pad away, Cat mumbled something about needing bibble, only then did Jade turn around. The brunette sighed to herself and thought about her performance, how she had stolen it from Tori, how basically, when Mason picked her, she was number two.

She was number two again and she would not stand for that. Would she? Even at the price of fame and multiple record labels?

Her thoughts were broken off as the stylists came over to her, holding some pink, pom-pom looking sort of hoop skirt, with some metallic looking material and a pink wig with some odd looking think placed atop it. Jade regarded it with a raised eyebrow.

"We picked out your outfit." They said eagerly, grins lighting up each of their faces.

Jade cringed; maybe she was having some second thoughts after all.

[OoOoOoO]

After signing off with Tori and the announcer guy [whose name was a mystery to her, but she really could care less], Jade hiked up her ugly skirt, tossed over her wig and headed out from backstage, down the steps, and began walking down the aisles to where she saw Beck, Robbie, Andre', and Cat.

She didn't wave, she didn't even have an expression; she just sat down in the only seat that was available, a seat that just happened to be right next to Beck. Joy.

His gaze was felt by her and her eyes rolled to look at him, his grin suddenly being rather contagious and a small smile adorned her face. His face seemingly looked proud, as if he finally approved of what she was doing.

Probably because it had to do with his new little girlfriend, Tori and her well being and her getting the nice chance she deserved that the little gank Jade stole from her, right? Right.

She could still feel his gaze on her every now and then, glancing at her as Tori sang her heart out. It wasn't a bad song, she had to admit it, but she still wished she had been up there, under other circumstances maybe.

Jade smiled more as she listened to her perform. It was nice though, seeing one of her friends [somewhat] get what they'd tried to hard to get, despite what she had lost to have it be done.

"Woo!" She chanted, cupping her mouth with her hands to make her voice appear louder, over the clapping crowd. Beck laughed, 'wooing' as well.

As Tori waved at them, Jade felt all too eager to wave back. A strange feeling of…happiness loomed over her, creating a comfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She didn't like it.

They all continued to woo Tori and call her name out happily. No one was particularly envyess of the Latina, but morally just happy for her.

It showed that the work they do at Hollywood Arts and however hard they try; they still had a chance at making.

Despite the initial sap, Jade believed it as well. At least she had a singing and acting career going for her later on in life, but now was what mattered.

Jade shifted her gaze to Beck and he quickly met it, as they clapped in sync, his brow wrinkling a little at the attention. She only smiled softly, before going back to looking at Tori.

A nudge made her look back and Beck started moving his hips, his hands in tight balls as he danced in his seat, beckoning her to join in. She chuckled, and began as well, ligaments bumping as they danced in their seats to the beat.

For once, Jade felt a little bit of fun since their break up, oddly enough; it came in the form of Beck and dancing. She laughed and he laughed and they had a good time, jamming to Tori's singing and the calls of the audience.

In the back of her mind, Jade didn't want it to stop, but it did.

As soon as Tori stopped singing, they all stood up in a standing ovation, clapping madly and whistling and wooing some more. Jade pushed through the crowd of people, standing up at the end of the stage with the rest of her friends, waiting for her turn to congratulate Tori on her performance.

She waited patiently, before Tori ushered her forward and hugged her, while pulling back, Jade smiled, "Good job." In which Tori's smile only grew wider as she talked with the others.

The feeling of happiness slowly ebbed away and Jade edged away from the group, lifting her skirt once more and heading out back, quietly.

Beck noticed Jade's absence, and with one more congratulations pointed to Tori, he went off to go find her. Tori only smiled slightly.

She didn't say yes to kissing Beck because it was obvious how madly in love he still was in with Jade. They were perfect for each other, they just feigned to realize it sometimes.

Pushing their feelings down weren't going to get them anywhere.

[OoOoOoO]

Jade stalked over to her car, cursing the awkward heels she had been forced to wear with this drab outfit. She grimaced; her outfit was so itchy.

The parking lot was filled with cars, there were even a few parked on the grass. Idiots, she thought with a roll of her eyes and headed for her car, pulling her keys out of the small pocket on the side of the skirt.

She heard a voice call her name, a familiar voice that made her cringe. Turning around, she fixated her gaze on Beck, who was standing there, looking all good in his fancy coat, his hands in his pockets, hair all ruffled like he had made some attempt to smooth it down with the likes of his fingers.

Jade arched an eyebrow, "What do you want? Or do you stalk people on a daily basis." He chuckled, but didn't answer immediately.

She crossed her arms, awaiting an answer. "I'm not stalking you."

"So it's just my Slap page you stalk?"

"I don't stalk that either."

"Mh-mm, sure, talk, what do you want?" She questioned in a demanding tone, her eyes narrowed as she wondered what he wanted. She had an idea, although she did wish to know the real thing. "If this is about what I did, I didn't do it to gain recognition from you." She spat out viciously, trying to send a message to the non-listening Canadian.

Beck could only grin, "I didn't expect you to." Her grip tightened on the skirt.

"Then what were you expecting Beck? It's obvious all you find me is a selfish gank, isn't that right?" His grin turned into a frown.

"Jade, I don't think that."

"Sure seemed like it, if I wasn't that, then why wouldn't you be happy with our old relationship, huh?" She took a step forward, "Why would you so willingly try and kiss Vega so soon after our break-up?" He cringed. "What, are you trying to rebound off of her or something?"

"How do you even know ab-"

"-That doesn't matter." Her gaze hardened, and she pointed a finger at him, "Now tell me, what and why are you here?"

"Honest?" She nodded. "I don't know," He shrugged haplessly. "Why am I here? I don't know, for some reason, I can't stay away." She gazes at him suspiciously, as if something was going to jump out and mess with her.

"You're not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be." He countered, gazing down at her. Her eyes flared in irritation and she scoffed loudly.

Beck arched a brow, "What?"

"You're irritating." He chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. Damn hair.

"So I've been told." He fixated her with an intense stare and suddenly he was too close for her comfort. She blinked once, tilting her head.

Why was he so confusing? He went from hating her, to laughing at her remarks, to bad-mouthing her, to liking her again. He perplexed her; all the time.

His breath ghosted over her face and she forced herself not to shiver. She hated what he did to her. One moment she hated every inch of his guts and the other all she wanted was his guts to be as close to her guts as humanly possible.

She swallowed and got lost in those mesmerizing brown eyes. He smiled gently and they both leaned in, their lips brushing, a small groan escaping her lips.

What was wrong with her? She was so addicted to his taste, and lately she had been on cold turkey with that taste and now she had it right in front of her and she was second guessing herself?

No, no, she was second best again. No, Jade, don't…

She couldn't help but give in.

Because everything was just perplexing puzzles of events and most of them evolved around those fabulous lips.

They tasted like coffee.

AN: This went a different way then I anticipated, but it was fun to write. Hopefully I'll get more reviews this time around, whenever I right a story over 2k I never get too many reviews. And if you haven't checked out 'Poisoned With Love', please do~!

~Nat


End file.
